The Mire
The Mire is one of the six regions of Appalachia in 2102. Background Pre-War The Mire was a remote, rural region of Appalachia east of the Savage Divide. Sometime prior to the Great War, an anarchist movement, the Free States, was sparked by Raleigh Clay. Suspicious of the government’s Vault program and aware of the escalation of the Sino-American War, the group built private concrete bunkers scattered throughout the secluded region, using Harpers Ferry as a staging area and supply point.Fallout 76 loading screens: "Paranoid that the government was lying to its people about the Vault program, the Free States movement built their own concrete bunkers to survive in case of nuclear devastation."Harpers Ferry terminal entries; Manager's terminal, 11.16.76 The movement's conspiracy theories and ideals unnerved patriotic visitors and notably disrupted the small town’s tourism.Fallout 76 loading screen hints: "Harpers Ferry was a small town that depended on tourism. This put them at odds with the growing "Free States" movement, whose conspiracy theories put off patriotic visitors." Soon, minor conflicts between the Free States, loyalists, and police grew into open violence, catching the eye of the government.Harpers Ferry terminal entries; Manager's terminal, 01.01.77The Sam Blackwell interview In June 2077, the public prosecutor pressed charges against the movement’s founder,Charleston Capitol Building terminal entries; Senator Blackwell's terminal (unlocked), Curtis Cline, Subject: AdviceCharleston Capitol Building terminal entries; Senator Blackwell's terminal (unlocked), T., Subject: Raleigh Clay and, by November, the Free States openly seceded from the United States and retreated to their concrete bunkers.Fallout 76 loading screens: "The Free States were a group of Appalachian anarchists who seceded from the United States shortly before the bombs fell."Sugar Grove terminal entries; Facility Director's Terminal, 10-13-77: Free States Post-War After the nuclear detonations, the Mire’s forest and swampy environment began to mutate and grow deadly with each passing day.Harpers Ferry terminal entries#Survival Exactly one year after the Great War, Vault 94 opened its vault door and sent ambassadors into the wasteland to invite survivors back to the vault.Vault 94 terminal entries; Exterior security terminal, User Log - 10/24/78 In November 2078, the mayor of Harpers Ferry, Miranda Vox, sent a group of survivors with an ambassador to investigate the vault’s claims.Harpers Ferry terminal entries; Miranda's terminal, Vault 94Vault 94 terminal entries; Reception Log - 11/20/78 Certain that the dwellers’ hospitality was a trap, the group massacred the vault’s leaders and attacked the vault’s G.E.C.K. unit, triggering a massive nuclear explosion.Vault 94 community council recordingVault 94 G.E.C.K. recordingVault 94 terminal entries; G.E.C.K. monitoring station terminal, G.E.C.K. System Log A thick fog poured from the vault’s entrance, rapidly intensifying the area’s swampy environment and mutating the region's thick foliage.Harpers Ferry terminal entries; Ella's terminal, Vault 94Abandon house!Charleston Capitol Building terminal entries; Holbrook's terminal, Capital Mail Relay, They've left their bunkers In 2079, Raleigh Clay gave the all-clear signal to Free States members and was contacted by Miranda Vox, with Harpers Ferry being in desperate need of assistance.Raleigh Clay's bunker terminal entries; Raleigh's Terminal, All ClearHarpers Ferry proposal Despite previous conflicts, the movement agreed to provide aid. Later in the year, a group of Free States members secured the Thunder Mountain power plant, but were assaulted by Taggerdy's Thunder and chose to surrender the complex.Thunder Mountain power plant terminal entries By 2081, the Brotherhood of Steel used the pre-War Camp Venture location to provide survival training to members of the Free States.Camp Venture terminal entries; Terminal, Schedule After intensifying requisitions from local survivors, the Brotherhood abandoned the camp in 2094 to defend Fort Defiance and the Thunder Mountain power plant.[Defiance terminal entries#.5BChange of Priorities.5D|Fort Defiance terminal entries; Paladin Taggerdy's terminal, [Change of Priorities ]][Defiance terminal entries#.5B93-JUL-20.5D|Fort Defiance terminal entries; Senior Knight Wilson's Terminal, [93-JUL-20 ]] In August 2095, the Brotherhood finally fell as Thunder Mountain was overrun with Scorched.Thunder Mountain power plant terminal entries; Communications Terminal, 95-Aug-19 Using sonic generator technology salvaged from Brotherhood outposts, the Free States set up lures in the region to attract, trap, and kill scorchbeasts.Raleigh Clay's bunker terminal entries; Outgoing Notifications Station, Scorchbeast Lures In 2096, Harpers Ferry was attacked by Scorched and the Free States retreated back into their bunkers throughout the Mire, banning all efforts to recover or save what remained of the town.Raleigh Clay's bunker terminal entries; Outgoing Notifications Station, Scorchbeasts Environment The Mire is a dark, swampy region home to twisting vines, large tree canopies, and tall grass. Mutated strangler vines infest the region controlled by strangler hearts, infecting living things and displacing inanimate objects.Fallout 76 loading screens: "Mutated plants known as "Strangler" vines infest the Mire. They seem to attach to living things, notably the large trees in the area. ''" The thick foliage gives cover to the region's mutated creatures and makes the area one of the darkest at night. While radiation from the Great War attributed to mutations, the region's red-hued environment is largely due to the explosion of Vault 94's G.E.C.K.Harpers Ferry terminal entries; Ella's terminal, Flora As with other regions in Appalachia, the Mire occasionally suffers from highly radioactive radstorms.Harpers Ferry terminal entries; Ella's terminal, Weather Layout The Mire is in the northeastern portion of Appalachia. Appearances The Mire appears only in Fallout 76. References Category:Fallout 76 locations Category:The Mire locations es:La Ciénaga fr:Le Bourbier pt:O Lamaçal ru:Топь uk:Трясовина